Moisture Separator-Reheater (MSR) units are used in nuclear pressurized water reactor systems to reheat the steam after it has passed through the high pressure turbine. MSR's have been plagued by warped tube bundles and support plates due mainly to thermal growth of the tube bundle and its interaction with the tube support plates. These problems have resulted in replacement of the tube bundle, repair of the tube supports, or even the complete replacement of the MSR unit, resulting in lost operating time and great expense.